


A Witch's Lust

by AvocadoGuro



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demons, F/F, Femslash, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Succubi & Incubi, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoGuro/pseuds/AvocadoGuro
Summary: Vaswani is a succubus who feeds on the lusts of desperate women. A witch who has worshiped her, and remained devoted, gets rewarded for her loyalty.





	A Witch's Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I named Symmetra "Vaswani" because 1) it's her last name and 2) it sounded more demonic than Satya or Symmetra. My friend and I came up with the idea of witch Mercy summoning demon Symmetra because of the new skin, so I just busted this out in like an hour. Enjoy!

The dirt floor of an ancient cottage flickered with the auburn glow from a fiery cauldron. White pebbles surrounded the pit with sage and lavender and deep purple rose petals floating in the boiling water. The flames cast shadows across the brewer’s features, accentuating her hollow cheeks and letting the crested darkness from her eyelashes sweep downwards.

She hummed an unknown tune, breathing in the scent of her potion. Her free hand gripped a charm with the rune of the demon she worshipped; A powerful feminine being with a taste for maidens. Her altar shown dimly from the crimson candles being held tautly by her black candelabra, and she abandoned her brew for a moment to grab a ladle and a vial from below the pedestal. Reaching for her shining athame, she took a deep breath. She was never one who dealt well with pain, but to call upon her Madame, her goddess, bloodshed was necessary.

“For the mistress,” she said to comfort herself. She closed her eyes, plucking the rune from her necklace. Opening her palm, she took a deep breath before letting the blessed steel slice into her porcelain skin. She let out a few pained grunts, clenching her teeth as the searing pain pulsed throughout her arm. She pulled away the dagger, letting her blood drip from the tip of the metal into her blend, the red swirling with the floating ingredients.  

Grabbing her ladle, she collected what she needed. The witch gently and carefully poured the solution into the glass. Using a cloth, she held the hot glass and slipped a cork into the opening.

“No good burning myself,” she muttered before placing the vial back onto the table and squatting to the white stones and spreading her blood across the symbol she drew into the dirt. She decided it was time.

She lit a bundle of lavender, blowing away the excess flame to let the sweet smoke blow from the stem. Moving to the altar with the cooled potion in hand, she raised the incense above her head, focusing only on the scent and her divine queen coming to visit her humble home.

“O, powerful Vaswani, I invoke your presence with the dearest of respect. Come to me in this time, I pray, visit me and bless me, a humble servant. With darkness and passion, I invite you to my abode.” She called out in a confident voice, visualizing the goddess placing a sharp talon across her neck and whispering in her ear. A few silent moments after the mantra, all the flames within the home vanished, and the witch was left in the dark.

Chartreuse eyes glowed from the darkness across the room. The fiery orange from the demon’s chest lit the room. The witch’s back was turned to the creature who had manifested in the room, but her ears picked up on the silence that was too quiet.

“Why have you summoned me?” A powerful, yet soothing voice questioned. The witch was too respectful to turn around.

“I wanted to prove that I am a true follower.” Shaky, her voice was low and unsure.

The demon, still cloaked by the inky darkness of the night, formed a throne of bones from nothing, that filled half of her side of the room. She sat herself down, crossing one scaly leg over the other.

“Turn around, my dear,” she hissed softly, and the porcelain skinned summoner did as she was told. “You are the one who can raise the dead?”

“That… is me, yes.” Her heart raced in her chest as she met those piercing eyes.

“You are very powerful, witch, but I do not care for the gifts you have sacrificed for me.” Her voice lowered to a caring, yet stern tone. The witch felt her heat in her throat, and she could not swallow. “But I believe your loyalty should be rewarded. Come to my lap, Angela.”

Vaswani motioned gently, her fingers curling to beckon the human. She was shocked by the use of her name, but Angela did as she was told, walking slowly to her Madame, placing a knee between the demon’s legs and straddling a leg. Vaswani was warm, inviting, wrapping a comforting arm around Angela’s waist. She found her servant’s injured hand and pressed the bloodied mess against her lips, her forked tongue licking away the pain and magically healing the wound. A pleased clicking came from her chest as she tasted the fluid, loving the raw flavor of iron.

“Unfortunate that beautiful women must hurt themselves to summon me, but I love the taste.” Angela watched with tears forming in her eyes. Happy, excited tears. Vaswani kissed the witch’s fingers, lowering her eyes to look up at her crying doll through her eyelashes.

“Anything for you…” Angela whispered, completely enamored by the demon’s touches. Giving her an assessed glance, from her brushed hair, to her soft cheeks and firm thighs, Vaswani decided that this witch was devoted to pleasing her. Truly, she did not understand the immense emotions Angela was exhibiting from her visit, but it seemed this witch was loyal enough to keep her body perfectly just how Vaswani liked it.

“Do not say ‘anything,’ witch… You do not know what that promises.” She hissed, meeting those bright, cerulean eyes.

Her hand dipped from Angela’s waist to the exposed skin beneath her skirt, her talons leaving a pink trail from where they traveled. Angela adjusted herself to completely seat herself on Vaswani’s hips. The demon could feel her doll’s heart pick up. Anticipation, she assumed. She could easily see where the witch liked attention. She found the buttons keeping those pesky tights on, and plucked them apart with ease, finding more and more of that porcelain skin to mark.

Angela removed her hat, tossing it to the side before pulling the string keeping her hair up. Her locks fell to her shoulders, and Vaswani’s tongue flicked, showing her taste for those golden tresses. The witch ran her hands across the demon’s chest, feeling the spikes above her glowing center. Her hands trailed up Vaswani’s neck, fingers playing with her deep ebony hair. She explored further, finding those damned horns that reminded Angela of a ram. A purr rumbled within Vaswani, and Angela believed she had found a good spot to keep her hands.

The demon’s chill, metal arm slid down the other tight from her witch’s leg. Angela kicked it from her foot, looking down at her Madame with pure willingness and admiration.

“My lady… May I kiss you?” She anxiously licked her lips, nose touching Vaswani’s warm face. The creature nodded quietly, knowing this maiden needed a gentle, patient lover. Vaswani decided it was best for Angela to go at her own pace. Despite being a succubus that loved women, she was no cruel, inconsiderate, low-level demon. She gained her power from the lust of women, and the more she could enable, the more she could feed.

 Vaswani’s hands held firmly to Angela’s thighs as the witch leaned in, gripping those horns for stability. It wasn’t hard for others to find that the demon was pleased by maiden’s holding onto her horns, but the way Angela did it so desperately, made Vaswani want to keep this woman for a long time. The witch stared into those yellow sclera’s, rocking her hips against Vaswani as their lips met. At first it was slow, but as Angela’s shaky hands pulled, her Madame became drunk with the witch’s touches. Her hand slid up her skirt, massaging her through the thin fabric of her lingerie.

 _She wore something promiscuous for me_ , Vaswani thought to herself as Angela’s breathing hitched. Hearing how breathy her precious woman was becoming, the demon retracted her claws, and hooked a finger underneath the silk. She applied pressure to Angela’s clit, kneading the sensitive ball of nerves. The witch pulled away from Vaswani’s lips, looking down at her with lowered eyelids, and rolling her hips against the hand playing with her.

Angela closed her eyes, biting down onto her lower lip as Vaswani let a second finger massage her labia. Her nails dug into those black horns, and her Madame rolled her hips up in response. The witch let a hand fall to the arm Vaswani was working her with, pulling her away for a moment.

“I want to do something for you, Lady Vaswani.” She said, pressing the demon’s dirtied fingers to her lips and gently sucking off her own cum. Vaswani eyed her quizzically as Angela pulled herself off. She knelt in front of the throne, using a deft hand to push Vaswani’s thighs farther apart, and making her knees bend. Angela licked her first two fingers and stared up at her idol who had an intense smirk of interest filling her features. She started slow, doing what she knew made her feel good when she touched herself. She scissored her fingers, stretching out Vaswani’s inside. Curling her fingers occasionally, she started to hear her Madame’s labored breathing.

“ _You_ summoned _me_ … I should be pleasing you.” The demon said softly, looking down at her oh, so loyal servant.

“This pleases me,” Angela responded honestly. She had started touching herself with her free hand, but after a few moments, she decided it wasn’t enough. She motioned for Vaswani to move closer to which she did with curiosity. Angela lifted her divine queen’s legs over her shoulders, burrowing her face between Vaswani’s thighs. She moved the black loin cloth out her way and began.

“ _Oh_.” The demon moaned, feeling the heat of Angela’s tongue sucking her clit and eating her out like she was possessed. Vaswani’s heels dug into her witch’s back, pulling her close. Flicking her tongue just enough to get a reaction, the blonde kept this up until she was sure Vaswani had came. She pulled away, using her thumb to wipe off some spit.

“Did I please you well enough, Lady Vaswani?” The demon nodded, reaching down, and pulling Angela back into her lap. Vaswani looked to the moon out of the window and figured it was enough light.

“You will enjoy this,” she said confidently, voice dripping with promise. She pulled light from the moon and began crafting an object with her metal arm. It didn’t take long for Angela to realize what it was, because Vaswani was quick to place the object on her groin, snapping her fingers to create a glowing blue belt to keep it in place. She unbuttoned the top piece of Angela’s dress, exposing her supple breasts. She took a moment to press her lips to the ivory skin, forked tongue playing with the witch’s nipple. She massaged the other breast with her metal arm, the chill sending a shiver down Angela’s back. Vaswani helped the witch out of her dress, leaving her with just the thin, silk panties she still had on.

Angela took it upon herself to remove them, letting Vaswani riddle her chest with marks of lust. Holding onto those horns once more, the witch pushed herself up onto the glowing toy. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she sat herself down. A labored moan escaped her lips, and Vaswani hummed against that milky skin. She started rocking her hips, clinging to those damned horns. She rode Vaswani’s dildo hard and desperately, wanting so bad to feel some release from the pressure in her groin. Her entire body was covered in sweat, but that didn’t stop her from grinding as hard as she was. She crashed her lips down onto Vaswani’s, who playfully let her tongue slither between her maiden’s lips.

The witch fucked herself until she was too tired to move anymore. Vaswani recognized when Angela was tired, and dissipated the special toy she made for the woman. She stood, wrapping Angela’s legs around her waist.

“You should rest, witch.” She carried the woman to her cot, laying her down with a kiss, before disappearing and taking her throne of bones with her.

 


End file.
